Aku Pergi Selamat Tinggal
by Megane Uzumaki
Summary: Semua terllau tiba-tiba untukku. WARNING SASUFEMNARU !


**Aku Pergi Selamat Tinggal**

 **Megane Uzumaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : NaruFemSasu**

 **Genre : Friendship, Hurt & Comfort**

 **WARNING : BUKAN FF YAOI, BUKAN FF ROMANCE, TAPI FRIENDSHIP JADI JANGAN NYASAR KESINI KALAU GAK SUKA. EYD TABRAKAN, DEAD CHARA, GAJENESS, IDE PASARAN, MENYEBABKAN JIWA MERINDING SENDIRI, JIKA GEJALA BERLANJUT HUBUNGI AUTHOR SERVICE TERDEKAT #PLAK**

 **Declaimer : Sebenarnya aku mau mengakuisisi Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi dan Gaara, tapi apalah daya om Masashi Kishimoto tidak member restu pada hubungan kami, jadilah saya hanya menyewa mereka untuk ff nista saya. Padahal udah aku kasih DP loh #abaikan.**

 **\\[0.0\\] No flamer please [/0.0]/**

 **Happy Reading Minna-san !**

 **Kalau sempat tinggalkan jejak ya ! kalau gak juga gak apa-apa sih ! Author gak akan maksa kok hehe #sadardiritulisanjelek**

Aku Pergi Selamat tinggal

Langit senja terlihat begitu indah, lukisan alam yang selalu bisa membuatku tertegun karena keindahannya. Seolah tidak ingin untukku membiarkan senja berlalu begitu saja, aku ingin menikmatinya jauh lebih lama lagi. Tapi tidak akan bisa, senja tetaplah senja, saat dimana pergantian sore menjadi malam, senja tetaplah pengantar matahari untuk tenggelam di ufuk barat, digantikan oleh bulan yang memancarkan sinarnya dari cahaya matahari yang terpantul padanya. Itulah senja, saat yang sedikit menghiburku di tempat berbau antiseptic ini. Sudah seminggu lamanya aku terpaksa menginap di rumah sakit, berbaur dengan para pasien yang juga memiliki masalah dengan kesehatannya, jika saja tidak terkena tifus aku tidak akan mau tinggal di rumah sakit ini, bau obat-obatan sering kali membuatku pusing. Intinya, aku tidak suka rumah sakit.

"Selamat sore, ini adalah waktu anda meminum obat." Aku mendengus tidak suka, aku bosan hanya tidur, memandang langit-langit rumah sakit, lalu minum obat. Terlalu monoton, tidak menarik sama sekali.

"Kapan saya bisa pulang suster ?" Suster itu tersenyum, dengan telaten dia memberiku beberapa obat untukku.

"Kemungkinan besok anda sudah boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit." Itu adalah kabar gembira yang selama ini ingin kudengar, akhirnya aku bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit. Aku sudah terlalu lama meminta izin pada sekolahku, kadang memang beberapa teman sekelasku datang menjenguk, tapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Aku hanya ingin kembali bersekolah, menimba ilmu, bercengkrama dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Hanya itu saja keinginanku sekarang, tidak ada yang lain.

"Terimakasih banyak suster." Aku tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia ini. Sebentar lagi keinginanku akan terwujud, aku akan bersekolah lagi.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih, ini sudah menjadi tugas kami sebagai petugas kesehatan."

Keesokan harinya aku benar-benar diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Pagi-pagi buta aku sudah sibuk mengemasi bajuku, nanti pukul sepuluh ayah akan menjemputku, tapi kenapa terasa lama sekali menunggu hingga jam sepuluh. Karna itulah aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, membunuh waktu yang seakan terasa berjalan lambat. Di lorong rumah sakit aku melihat banyak pasien yang mengantri di depan ruangan praktek dokter yang mereka tuju. Dulu, sebelum aku terkena tifus aku paling benci menunggu, aku tidak akan bisa duduk diam hanya untuk menunggu, hampir setiap hari aku selalu mencari kegiatan yang bisa menghindarkanku dari rasa bosan, selain menunggu aku juga tidak suka pada hal yang membuatku bosan, mungkin karena itulah aku terserang tifus. Terlalu capek, itulah kata dokter saat pertama kali aku memeriksakan diriku. Memang benar, aku suka dengan kesibukan, bahkan kadang aku menghabiskan masa istirahatku untuk kegiatan yang aku sukai. Gaya hidup yang tidak baik, memang beraktivitas itu baik tapi tidaklah baik jika dilakuukan secara berlebihan, segala sesuatu yang berlebihan hanya akan menyulitkanmu nanti, sepertinya petuah ibu itu benar-benar sesuai untukku. Selam aini memang ibulah yang selalu menasehatiku tentang betapa pentingnya waktu untuk istirahat, aku masih ingat saat dulu ibu sering mengetuk pintu kamarku di jam satu malam untuk memastikan aku beristirahat atau tidak, dan dia akan mengomel panjang lebar saat tahu aku tidak tidur di jam tersebut, saat itu aku sibuk untuk membaca buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah. Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku akan lebih mendengarkan setiap nasihat yang ibu berikan padaku. Aku tidak mau dirawat dirumah sakit lagi, tidak akan pernah mau. Cukup sekali ini saja.

"Permisi, maaf keadaan darurat !" seru seorang suster panik, aku menyingkir untuk memberinya jalan. Mereka melewatiku begitu saja, samar-samar kulihat tubuh seorang perempuan yang mengalami luka yang cukup parah, darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya, surai ravennya bercampur dengan darah kental yang mengalir dari kepalanya yang bocor. korban kecelakaan mungkin, aku merinding sendiri saat melihatnya, sebenarnya selain tidak suka pada bau antiseptic dirumah sakit, aku juga tidak suka pada darah. Bisa dibilang, aku fobia pada cairan berwarna merah itu. Terbukti dengan kepalaku yang tiba-tiba saja terasa berat, aku menyenderkan tubuhku ke dinding rumah sakit. Mencoba mengatur nafas yang kurasa semakin lama semakin berat, sial aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan darah.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja ?" Tanya seroang suster padaku, aku mengangguk lemah. Aku bingung kemana perginya suaraku, rasanya terlalu sulitt untuk sekedar berbicara.

"Mari saya antar ke kamar anda." Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, aku tidak sanggup lagi. Badanku terasa sangat lemas sekarang.

Sesampainya dikamar aku langsung menatap jam yang terpasang di dinding. Masih jam sembilan, satu jam lagi ayah akan datang menjemputku. Kali ini aku putuskan untuk tidur, aku tidak akan sanggup lagi berdiri. Apa mungkin fobiaku kepada darah separah ini, entahlah selama ini aku tidak pernah berhadapan langsung dengan darah sebanyak darah yang mengalir dari kepala perempuan tadi. Kuharap perempuan itu dapat terselamatkan, semoga saja.

Kini disini aku sekarang, berdiri di gerbang sekolah dengan senyuman lebar terkembang di wajahku. Akhirnya aku bisa bersekolah lagi. Senangnya.

"Ohayou Minna !" sapaku pada siswa yang kebetulan lewat di hadapanku, tidak peduli saat mereka berbisik-bisik aneh saat melihatku. Memangnya apa salahku, aku hanya menyapa mereka saja, kenapa wajah mereka seperti itu. Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya berburuk sangka di pagi yang indah ini.

Saat dikelas mereka tetap bersikap sama terhadapku. Pandangan merek seolah menaruh rasa iba padaku, sesuatu yang aneh menurutku. Aku baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, harusnya mereka senang karna aku sudah bisa kembali bersekolah, tapi ekspresi mereka benar-benar tidak kumengerti. Apa mungkin mereka tidak suka aku kembali bersekolah, tapi tidak mungkin. Mereka pernah bilang bahwa mereka ingin aku cepat pergi ke sekolah saat mereka menjengukku dirumah sakit. Lalu kenapa mereka memandangiku seperti itu.

"Kau harus sabar Naruto." Ucap Kiba sambil menepuk pundakku. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, kenapa aku harus bersabar, tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpaku. Ada apa dengan mereka sebenarnya.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Kiba, aku langsung saja menuju tempat dudukku. Disana sudah ada Sasuke, teman sebangkuku. Aku menyapanya seperti biasa, aku harap dia tidak bersikap sama seperti mereka. Selama ini aku memang berteman dekat dengan Sasuke, kami sering saling mengejek satu sama lain, kami juga sering bertukar pikiran, bisa dibilang Sasuke adalah sahabat terbaikku di kelas ini. Kami benar-benar sahabat yang dekat, tapi karna perbedaan jenis kelamin kami, sering sekali teman-teman dikelasku mengatakan bahwa kami berpacaran. Tentu saja kami langsung membantahnya, kami hanya sahabat tidak lebih.

Tapi kali ini tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, dia hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku baru sadar bahwa wajahnya sangat pucat, apa mungkin dia sakit. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh selidik, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Biasanya saat aku datang dia akan langsung mengoceh tentang keusilan anikinya dirumah, lalu aku akan membalas ocehannya dengan sindiran tajam, membuatnya marah lalu dia akan memukul kepalaku karna geram, setelah itu kami akan tertawa bersama. Seakan apa yang kami lakukan bukanlah sesuatu yang salah. Ya, biasanya akan seperti itu. Tapi kenapa hari ini berbeda, apa yang sudah kulewatkan sebenarnya.

"Hey, apa kau sakit ? wajahmu pucat Sas." Tanyaku tanpa menyembunyikan nada khawatirku padanya. Tapi dia tetap tidak menjawab, hanya saja kali ini dia menoleh kearahku. Kedua mataku membola karenanya. Aku tidak tahu bahwa wajahnya sepucat itu, seolah tidak ada lagi darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Aku memegang dahinya dengan punggung tanganku, mencoba mengecek keadaannya. Dingin, tubuhnya sangat dingin. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sakit. Aku hendak membawanya ke UKS, tapi dia menggeleng. Kulihat dia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas lalu menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu, dia berikan kertas itu padaku. Dengan ragu aku menerimanya, mungkin dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Kupandangi kertas yang dia berikan, entah kenapa aku tidak yakin akan sanggup membuka kertas ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa isi dari kertas ini, tapi aku yakin itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Aku menoleh, ingin bertanya apa isi dari kertas ini sebenarnya, tapi dia sudah tidak ada. Tidak ada Sasuke disampingku, hanya kursi kosong tanpa penghuni. Kemana dia pergi sebenarnya.

"Aku pergi, Selamat tinggal." Nafasku tercekat, apa maksudnya ini. Kenapa dia menuliskan ini, kemana dia akan pergi. Kenapa dia mengatakan kalimat perpisahan seperti ini. Apa yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya.

"Naruto." Aku mendongak, kulihat banyak teman kelasku yang datang berkumpul di sekitarku.

"Apa kalian melihat Sasuke ? dia sangat aneh hari ini, mungkin dia sedang sakit. Wajahnya sangat pucat, tubuhnya juga dingin." Kulihat jelas raut keterkejutan tergambar jelas di wajah mereka. Apa yang salah dengan pertanyaanku, aku hanya bertanya dimana Sasuke, kenapa mereka memandangiku seperti itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin Naruto, Sasuke sudah tidak ada." Aku membatu, tidak mungkin. Aku baru saja melihatnya duduk disampingku, dia bahkan memberiku kertas ini, kertas untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tunggu, jadi memang benar Sasuke sudah tidak ada.

"Ka-Kapan ?" Tanyaku terbata, semua terlalu mendadak untukku.

"Dia kecelakaan saat dia akan menjengukmu, dia mendengar kabar bahwa kau akan keluar dari rumah sakit hari itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk ikut mengantarmu pulang. Karna terlalu bersemangat dia sampai tidak melihat bahwa ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang kearahnya. Dan kecelakaan tragis itupun terjadi, kepalanya mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat, kudengar juga dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit tempat dimana kau dirawat." Ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi sedih yang sangat ketara.

"Tidak mungkin, kenapa Sasuke pergi secep– ?"

Aku tidak lagi bisa melanjutkan ucapanku. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dengan perempuan yang kulihat dilorong rumah sakit. Apa mungkin perempuan itu adalah Sasuke, kenapa aku bisa tidak mengenalinya. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan sebenarnya, harusnya aku tahu bahwa itu Sasuke, harusnya aku menunggunya. Kugenggam erat kertas yang diberikan Sasuke padaku, bahkan disaat dia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini dia masih menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan padaku. Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku tidak bisa menemanimu disaat kau menghembuskan nafas terakhirmu. Maaf, aku bukan sahabat yang baik untukmu. Kuharap kau bisa tenang disana. Selamat tinggal, Sasuke.


End file.
